


Welcome Back

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton finally comes home and Calum is overjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

Another Saturday spent alone, Calum wonders when his blonde will come home.

Though he knows the exact date, exact time, _it’s today_ , he still wonders. Time is a fickle thing, he has all the details down but that doesn’t guarantee success, doesn’t guarantee that Ashton will come home when Calum thinks he will.

It’s almost laughable, he's being held hostage to his own thoughts.

He walks over to the phone, like he does every day, and contemplates calling Ashton but just like every other day he decides against it. He doesn't want to bother him. _He’ll be home soon_ , he reminds himself.

Calum’s longing gaze falls upon the phone and he proceeds to sit next to it for a good fifteen minutes, just like usual, before retreating to _their_ bedroom.

His fingers are cold to the touch, as noted by him when he grips his upper arms; for warmth or stability he cannot tell.

All the lights in the apartment have been turned off. Everything is silent with the exception of Calum attempting to cocoon himself within the sheets, attempting to bury himself within his loneliness.

The sheets continue to rustle with his incessant movement and as a result, he doesn't hear the closing of the front door. He doesn't hear the quiet footsteps coming from down the hall.

The simple fabric is now over his head and because of it, he doesn't see Ashton currently standing in the doorway, smiling softly.

A minute or so passes and Calum sighs sadly, the bed is too big, too empty. "...I bet if Ash saw me now, he'd tease me." He mumbles to himself, attempting to cheer himself up, still unaware of the presence in the room.

"I think I'd rather cuddle you." Ashton spoke, finally alerting the other that he was back, that he had finally come home.

Calum's heart is beating out of his chest and he struggles to get out his self-made cocoon. He curses before flopping onto the floor, ignoring Ashton who’s laughing at his whole-hearted attempts.

The Kiwi finally wriggles his way out of the sheets and hurries into Ashton's awaiting arms, burying his face into the crook of the older boy's neck.

"Hey Pup." The blonde says; voice just as soft as the feel of Calum in his arms.

"Hey Ash," Calum speaks quietly as he leans forward to press a kiss to Ashton’s lips, "Welcome back."

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
